Can't Buy My Love
by Alsper
Summary: Alice is a girl of money and social standings, Jasper is considered beneath her. What happens at the Masquerade? OneShot for the "Inspiration is Key" contest. A/J, AH, AU M for a reason! FIRST PLACE WINNER


**Inspiration is Key Contest**

**Title/Topic: **Can't Buy My Love

**Penname: **Alsper

**Word Count: **8,960

**Song Choice:** "All The Right Moves" by OneRepublic

* * *

**Disclaimer:** We don't own anything related to Twilight nor do we own the song. We just thought this was fun  
**A/N  
K: **Alsper's first contest! I'm excited! Are you excited?! Make sure you go to http:// www. fanfiction. net/ u/ 2125868 (without the spaces) between 1/18 - 1/20 to vote!  
**Robs:** Holy crap it's a oneshot by us! Remember to vote when it comes!  
**Special thanks to Kim, the Grammar Nazi third of our brain!

* * *

**

APOV:

I delicately smeared hair wax into my hair and used my fingers to rumple it into a fine looking mess before using my comb to make small curls and pin each in place with bobby pins, occasionally adding an adorned white feather for a flourish.

Martha, one of the many members of my mother's household "staff", came in when I was about halfway through and helped me finish with the rest of the curls. Once she was finished, I inspected my hair in the mirror and smiled. "Thank you, Martha. It's perfect."

She smiled her tight lipped smile at me, her dark eyes sparkling. "I think the mistress of the house will approve." I chuckled a little as she carefully checked out her own appearance in the mirror. Looking into the same mirror, the differences between us were like night and day.

My hair was black and shiny, hers was gray and threadbare; my eyes were sapphire blue, hers were almost black; she was plump and I was thin; her skin was caramel and mine was vanilla. I was about to ask Martha the ever-impolite age question, when my best friend, Rosalie, came barging into my room. She fell over onto the bed dramatically as I pulled on my silk robe.

"What's up, Rosie?" I asked as I watched Martha busy herself with straightening out my closet.

"Another weekend, another ritual," she muttered, then picked herself up on her elbows. "Nice hair. I take it you're actually spending time on going to this."

"Not everyone is naturally supermodel gorgeous, Rosie," I chided as I sat next to her on my king sized bed.

She rolled her eyes at me. "So, I made my father really unhappy again last night."

I smirked. Rosalie Hale was the most beautiful girl in town; she could have any man she wanted. So, instead of doing what her father wanted, she tended to go after artists and poor musicians.

"What did you do now? Or should I say, who?" I quirked an eyebrow at her as I waited for her to give me the details.

"Another kitchen boy," she smirked at me, and I gave her a disapproving look. "What, Alice? They _really _know what they are doing when it comes to your pleasure."

I sighed and shook my head, falling back onto the bed. "I wish I could...I dunno, find a boyfriend or something."

"Isn't that why the mothers set up these little parties?" she asked, looking into the mirror and fixing her hair.

"I don't want one of those guys. They have no concept of what working for something is; they just want pussy and then they'll marry you and find younger women and maids to fuck for the rest of their lives."

Rosalie turned and smiled at me. "Just do it back, sweetheart."

"I want love, Rosie." Yeah, I know. I'm a dreamer. Bite me.

She sighed heavily. "Then piss the parents off, marry for love." She shook her head.

"Don't you want to fall in love?" I asked her, leaning up on my elbows.

She looked at me from the mirror, giving me her trademarked 'are you stupid?' look. "Love is not in my list of acceptable words. Hence Royce licking his wounds in Cabo at the moment."

I smirked at her. "So, which kitchen boy was it this time?"

She looked over her shoulder at me. "The big one... Emmett."

Martha gave Rosalie a nasty look before going to the lingerie chest. I knew she was picking out clothes for tonight. "How did that happen, my dear Rosie?" I asked, curious because she had been forbidden from the kitchen by her parents.

"Simple, my dear. I met him after his shift." She shrugged and fluffed her hair. "Did you know he has a Jeep? Soft top too, so the roll bars were fun," she said with a giggle.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale!" I yelled at her, feigning shock.

"Mary Alice Brandon!" she mimicked me. "Seriously, that boy is _hung_," she said, fanning herself.

I ignored the random jerking motion of Martha. What was wrong with her? "So, is he your new toy? 'Cause this is what, the fourth time you've hooked up with him?"

I could see her chew her lip as she thought it over. A sign of weakness and insecurities that only I had the privilege to see. She shook her head as if to clear her thoughts. "I suppose," she said with a shrug.

I quirked an eyebrow at her. "You like him, don't you?" I saw Martha completely stop whatever she was doing.

"No!" she snapped a little too quickly. "No, he's just good at what he does."

"You filthy liar!" I tossed a throw pillow at her head.

She caught it effortlessly. "Whatever. We all know that he's just boning me to brag to the rest of the kitchen staff, just like I'm just doing it to get off."

With that, Martha huffed indignantly and left the room, shutting the door sharply behind her. "So, does he tell you what they talk about?" I asked as I got off the bed and looked at the lingerie Martha had sat out for me.

Rose shook her head. "Not really, no. Something about a guy code. But apparently, Emmett's not the only staff boy that has a thing for high class blood."

I chuckled. "Don't they all? According to Mom, they're all just waiting to scoop one of us up and drag us into their love den, where they do things that polite society frowns upon and get us pregnant so we have to marry them." And I may have just completely mocked my mom just now.

Rosie nodded her head in agreement. "Yes, lucky for them we have abortion clinics." She came over and sat on the bed next to me. "No, seriously, though. The little bit that Emmett did tell me... One of the kitchen staff members... His mom totally pissed away a decent hunk of change for some guy that she _loved._" Rose rolled her eyes at the mere thought.

"Well, I can see doing that." I pulled my panties on under the robe. "I would give just about anything for true love."

Rose scoffed, "Even if it was someone like... that blond guy that cleans the pool... what's his name... Jerry? Jerad?"

I bit my lip and felt color rise to my cheeks. I knew that member of the club staff. "Jasper," I whispered.

"That's it! Jasper. So, you would throw this," she said, waving her hand around my room for emphasis, "away for Jasper? All because of love?"

I shrugged and played with the straps of my robe. "He does have nice hands."

"His hands?" she asked with a questioning eyebrow. "How do you know what his hands are like?"

"Um... he gave me a sort of mini massage while rubbing sunblock into my skin this summer." Why the hell do I have to blush over this? It was innocent. Well, on his end anyway.

"Uh huh... and?"

I bit my lip and closed my eyes, letting the memory consume me for a moment. "His hands... They're just... huge and rough, but they felt so nice, and they were under the strap of my top, and his fingers grazed the sides of my tits, and oh my god, I wanted him so bad, Rosie."

She smiled a smile that clearly said she was planning something devious. "How bad?"

"I wanted him to just take me right there on the fucking chair, or take me somewhere that you're usually talking about and just fuck me, hard, up against a wall or something!" I covered my mouth. I couldn't believe how much of a hussy he made me want to be. "But then he got up and smiled at me and called me Miss and walked away," I gestured the away motion with my hands and pouted.

"So, you just want a good fuck with him? Not the romance and declarations of love?" she asked to clarify.

Fuck, she knows me well. Too fucking well. "I dunno. There was electricity when he touched me, you know? I think I'd die if he kissed me." I turned away from her and looked into the mirror. "I see him all the time. He's my dad's golf caddy, he's a waiter at all the parties, he's just everywhere... and have you seen him without his shirt on?"

She studied me for a moment, pursing her lips and not saying a word. "Wait," she said finally. "Isn't his dad your driver?"

I blushed and nodded my head slightly.

"Oh. My. God! Alice! His mom is the one that...." She fell back onto the bed laughing hysterically.

I turned back to look at her. "His mom is what?"

"The one that had the same hopeless romantic views as you do. She opted to marry for love, as opposed to money and propriety."

"Oh." I blushed. "I don't love him, though. I mean, he is very romance movie heartthrob-ish, but I don't think he even thinks about me as anything other than the spoiled princess of Dr. and Mrs. Brandon." I sat on my stool and carefully rolled my stockings onto my legs.

"You mean, you're not?" Rose joked.

I rolled my eyes and smirked. "I'm the very fucking hot and tempting spoiled princess of Dr. and Mrs. Brandon, thank you."

"That's more like it," she laughed. "Well, mother always says that a good masquerade is all about surprises and the possibilities they hold. Perhaps Prince Charming, or Mr. Right Fucking Now, will be there to sweep you off your feet."

I chuckled and shook my head. "After James talked trash about me after we broke up, I don't think anyone is gonna go after me."

She rolled her eyes and stood up. "Anyone who's worth a damn in this town knows that he was just pissed 'cause you caught him with the nanny. Now come on, don't want to be late," she said before she left my room.

I chuckled and dropped my robe before going to my closet and carefully pulling on my dress and checking myself out in the mirror. The dress was goddess-like, and I looked good, way good. I slipped my shoes on before I walked over to my bay window and looked out.

And there he was again, helping his dad with our car. Probably making sure the oil or whatever was good. My breath caught as he quickly pulled his shirt off, the sheen of sweat on his chest glistening in the sun. Normally, I would be really grossed out, but on him, it was really fucking hot.

I watched him work, getting seriously turned on by the way the muscles in his back would flex and retract. He was one fine specimen of a man. I found myself remembering his hands and damn near moaned out loud. He moved away from the car and looked up at my window, at me, and he smiled. Shit, he totally saw me. I smiled back and leaned forward a little, watching one corner of his mouth curl up slightly more.

Without really thinking about it, I found myself sucking a little on my pinkie. His tongue darted out of his mouth and slowly licked his bottom lip. I felt my breathing shudder and was broken out of my trance by his father smacking him on the back of the head. Oh fuck, I seriously need to change my panties now.

I moved away slowly, not really wanting to stop staring at the ever-handy Jasper, but knowing that if my mother found me staring, I wouldn't hear the end of it for weeks. Lord knows the tongue lashing I got after she saw him rubbing the sunscreen into my skin.

Granted he had been slowly and deeply rubbing lotion from the back of my knees to just under my bikini bottoms, repeatedly, and it felt really, really good, so good I was trying to not moan. My mom looked ready to kill someone; she didn't believe it was innocent, not at all. It'd been three months, and I swear that single incident made me more sexually frustrated than any experience had in my life, and also fueled a great many fantasies and a trip to the adult toy store with Rosalie.

I closed my eyes and the fantasy of his hands cupping and massaging my breasts rolled over me. I could practically feel it, and I braced myself on my foot board. _Fuck Alice, stop that. You'll have time for that when you get home,_ I scolded myself. I sat in front of the mirror and began carefully painting on my makeup.

_Stop thinking about it, stop thinking about it, stop thinking about it. _

_----_

JPOV:

I rubbed the back of my head, glaring at my father. "Practice?" I asked him.

He shook his head and laughed. "Nope, you just need to finish up here so you can get home and ready for work."

I nodded my head and glanced back in the direction of the Brandon mansion. I don't know why I bothered; I knew she wasn't watching me anymore.

By she, I mean Mary Alice Brandon. One of the most sought after girls at Meyer Country Club. Her family was the second wealthiest in the county, which, for socialites like her... that shit mattered.

None of that mattered to me, of course. I had heard the gossip amongst the members of the club, how it was a shame that genes like mine were wasted because my mother was an ungrateful harlot.

In truth, she wasn't. She was just smarter than the Kardashian wannabes. She knew that having a recognizable name and money wasn't going to get her everything that she wanted.

All my mom wanted was love, which is what she found in my dad. Was that really too much to ask?

"I think it'll be okay now, Jazz," Dad said, pulling my thoughts back to the car. He was the Brandons' chauffeur, had been for about ten years now. I knew Doctor Brandon trusted him, but not much could be said about Mrs. Brandon's feelings.

"Yeah," I agreed, wiping my hands off of my tee. Dad shook his head and laughed. "What?" I asked, smiling at him.

"Your mother is going to kill you for that, you know," he laughed as he closed the hood of the Rolls Royce.

I snorted. "She doesn't scare me. Besides, I do my own laundry, remember?"

"Yes, but has that ever-" He stopped in mid sentence, and I watched his whole demeanor change from relaxed and casual, to rigid and business like. "Afternoon, ma'am," he said with a polite nod.

I slowly turned, praying to God that it wasn't the lady of the manor, knowing she wanted my balls on her mantel. Not like I ever did anything with her daughter. Okay, I take that back. I may have rubbed her ass a little longer than was required to apply tanning lotion. But, God damn, did little Miss Mary have a firm ass, and tits... and legs...

_Shit, shit, shit_, my mind screamed as I came face to face with Mrs. Brandon's disapproving brown eyes.

"Afternoon, Mrs. Brandon," I greeted her like my father. She scowled before addressing my father.

"The car needs to be cleaned and ready for Alice and her escort by five P.M., and please make sure the boy doesn't get too..." she pursed her lips, "_friendly_."

I gave her a tight lipped smile as I bit my tongue. "No problem, ma'am. Jasper is on his way home, actually. I'll be sure to have the car ready to your standards," Dad said, bowing his head slightly as if she was royalty.

_Well, I guess in her social standing, she is._

"Thank you." She smiled at the two of us politely before turning on her heel and sauntering up her steps.

I waited until the door shut behind her before groaning. "What a fucking bitch..." I muttered, pulling my keys out of my pocket.

Dad smacked me upside the head again. "She and her husband are part of the reason you had clothes on your back in high school. Don't be a shit," he hissed. I just rolled my eyes at him as he shook his head and walked with me to my truck. "Maybe if you just did your job rather then fall head over heels for the girl you _can't_ have..."

"Dad, seriously. I learned my lesson. I know I have no shot. Please stop rubbing it in."

"I'm sorry, Jazz..." he apologized. "I just don't want to see you struggle like your mother and I have."

"Yeah, I know, Dad. The only difference is, in my story, the princess doesn't want the pauper."

-----

"Look alive, boys, there's a girl in the kitchen!" I shouted as Edward walked in with the new girl. I watched as she blushed and looked down at her feet. "Oh, you're gonna be fun to have in here," I teased, earning a laugh from the guys.

"Guys, this is Bella. She's gonna be the new relief cook for this kitchen, so y'all... treat her nice." Edward smirked as he popped a cherry into his mouth and leaned against the metal prep counter.

My eyes bugged out of my head as I looked from him to the newest donkey of the kitchen. I knew the cherry thing. That was something between us guys that signaled claim to or of a girl. Sometimes claims to virginity as well.

I tilted my head slightly at Edward in question as I extended my hand to Bella. "Pleasure. I'm Jasper." Edward nodded his head and winked at me. '_Bout fucking time!_ He had me worried after his self-imposed dry spell.

Bella waved shyly. "Hi."

I raised an eyebrow at her, but addressed Edward. "McCarty is running late. Methinks he had an 'emergency'," I said with finger quotes.

Edward chuckled rather dryly, opened his mouth to say something, eyed Bella, then closed his mouth. "Well, I'll just have a chat with him once he gets here. Go get your suit on, Jazz."

"The monkey suit?" I asked for clarification. I fucking hated being a waiter. The old bitties constantly grabbed your ass, while the ones your age either snubbed their nose at you or gave you a fucking boner.

"The suit. You're welcome," he said knowingly. "Shut your mouth, you know you like the tips." He pointed at me and then winked. "Besides, you're good with somehow getting yourself around the clusters of girls that usually attend these soirées."

I laughed mockingly and headed toward the locker room. I saw Bella turn so she wasn't looking at Edward and I anymore. "Oy!" I called out to Edward, knowing he would turn to look at me. I did a rude gesture, basically telling him to blow me, before laughing like a mad man to my locker.

I pulled out the black slacks and white button down. The only difference between what I was putting on and what the men out there wore was their tuxedos were tailor made, with coats tails and fucking cumberbunds.

Edward was right, though; I loved the tips. And there was something different about tonight. Tonight's masquerade ball was hosted by none other than Dr. and Mrs. Brandon. Tonight, every rich snob this side of the Cascade Mountain Range would be here to welcome Mary Alice into womanhood.

"Jazz, get out here!" I heard Tyler shout.

I adjusted my tie before sliding the coat on and going back into the kitchen. "You rang?"

Edward was about to say something as Emmett came barreling in to the kitchen.

"Sorry I'm late, my car wouldn't start," he explained, giving Edward a pleading look.

I snorted and shook my head before hitting Em in the shoulder. "I told you, man... gotta get _her _engine lubricated first."

Edward snickered. "You're the garbage boy." He threw a smock at Emmett and smirked. "Don't let it happen again."

"Yes, sir," he said to Edward's retreating form before turning to me and punching me in the arm. "Fucker. Just for that, I'm not tellin' you what I heard."

I quirked an eyebrow at him. "You know the rule. I won't give you the deets on the new girl," I told him, nodding my head in Bella's direction as I loaded up my tray with the hors d'oeuvres.

He snickered. "Not my type anyway."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, be an ass. Edward was gonna ding ya anyhow," I told him as I made my way out into the hall.

As if they didn't single the staff out enough, Mrs. Brandon made sure we would be told apart tonight. She personally hand-picked every member of the country club's staff to ensure her princess got the best service money could buy. True, she had no say over who Edward selected to work at the various stations for the kitchen.

_Oh crap, did he send me out to battle without ammo?_ I wondered briefly as I did my best smile to the masked party goers.

I weaved my way through the crowd, offering the crap they would eat up like it was chocolate. It didn't surprise me that Madame Mallory was already three sheets to the wind by the time I reached her. I swear that woman goes to bed with - and wakes up to - Jack. And I don't mean her husband.

Four trays, one near trip, and seven ass grabs later, it was time for the guest of honor to make her appearance. These masquerades always threw me off my game, since I usually couldn't tell who was whom until they spoke. But the minute she walked through the door, I knew it was her.

Of course, she was in all white; her mother had a very wrong notion that her princess was a virgin. As much as I hate to know that for a fact, I do. Alice's former beau made for quite the bastard when it came to his sexual exploitations.

I did also happen to pass the cabana they were occupying last summer. _Lucky fucking prick._

It's not that I'm jealous of James, because I'm not. I'm disgusted with him. He had the perfect girl, a girl most guys dreamed of having, and he treated her like shit.

Sure, to the crowd that mattered, he appeared to be the perfect match for her. She would laugh at his jokes, no matter how lame they were. Her face would light up when he came in the room and she always had a smile for him.

He never deserved it. He was a lying, manipulative little bastard who didn't know how to do shit for himself. He thought he was golden in the eyes of the Brandons. I knew better. One of the many perks of being Dr. Brandon's caddy was that he trusted me with a lot of information. "The son I never had but wanted," he once called me.

But tonight wasn't about James, or my coveting of his ex. Tonight was about the girl who could pass as Aphrodite herself.

I waited as she passed by on the arm of her father. I nodded my head in a silent hello, smiling on the inside as she blushed and tried to hide it with the small white fan she had accessorized with. Once she was past, I made my way back into the kitchen to prepare for the first course's service.

"Belle of the ball is here," I announced as a few other waiters trickled in behind me. This was the common call out when events such as this is were held. It lets Edward know what to do or what he should do next.

I moved over to the serving station and closed my eyes for a moment, trying to commit to memory the way she smiled at me as she passed, the way her ivory skin flushed at my acknowledgment.

Maybe in some other world, where class and social standings didn't matter, she would want to be with me as well. I felt someone clap a hand on my shoulder, making me open my eyes and glare at Emmett, who was smiling jovially at me.

"Wanna know what Rosalie told me?" he asked in a taunting voice.

I chuckled at him. "I'm not interested in hearing you brag about how much she loves your _gear shift_."

He rolled his eyes. "But I'm sure you wanna hear what the young Miss Brandon had to say about you, right?"

I stood up straighter, folding my arms across my chest. "I'm listening."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward lean against the serving station and look like he was listening to Emmett too. "Apparently, Rosie was talking to her before she... well, before the party, and all she could talk about was you." He smirked. "And your _amazing_ hands." He emphasized the word amazing in a teasing manner. "Little miss Mary Alice has a very big thing for you, from what I was hearing."

"What the hell, Jazz? Did you finger her and not fucking tell me?" Edward asked, slightly outraged.

"No," Emmett interrupted before I could defend myself. "Apparently, he just rubbed sunscreen on her back." Emmett raised an eyebrow at me and Edward snickered.

I rolled my eyes at them. "Okay, even if she has a thing for me, like Rosalie Hale _claims_... that proves.... what exactly?"

"You like her, right?" Emmett asked, and I saw Edward move away quickly, looking like he was searching for something, and pulling a suit jacket on himself.

I tilted my head at Edward, wondering why he was putting a serving jacket on, as I nodded in response to Emmett's question. "Ed, man, what are you doing?" I finally asked.

Edward straightened up and smiled at me. "I am gonna take over for you."

"I see that... but why?" I asked. Just because I'm a blond, doesn't mean they can keep shit from me. I turned to look at Emmett, who pulled a simple black mask out of his back pocket.

"You're gonna go get your girl," Edward said as Emmett handed me the mask with a smile.

_Wait, what?_ I thought as I stared at my best friend, slack-jawed. I started shaking my head. "Dude, I can't... you know Mrs. Brandon... she'll know. She'll fucking fire my dad!"

_Jesus Christ, why am I being a pussy now?_

Edward studied me for a minute. "Trade me jackets. We wear the same size and mine is tailored, it'll fit you better," he said as he took his coat off. I looked over at Emmett for help. "Take a chance. Worst comes to worst, she fires your dad and Dr. Brandon will rehire him a few days later."

I started pulling the coat off. "Right... Are you guys sure about this? Fuck, they're eating right now! They're gonna know I don't belong..." _Seriously, where did all this come from?_ I handed Edward my coat and looked at him. "It was nice knowing ya'll if I get my ass handed to me...." I took the coat from Edward and slid it on. I held my arms out as if asking their approval.

Edward sighed and pulled my coat on. "Bitch, I hate reminding you of this shit, but you do fucking belong. You come from money, whether or not you grew up with it." He studied me for a minute. "And if it weren't for the hair, you'd look the part." He began looking around the kitchen again.

"Wow... Like you're one to talk, Edward Mason, Jr. Esquire," I shot back. His family, unlike mine, chose to leave the uptown life to do good. _There ain't shit wrong with my hair,_ I grumbled in my mind.

Edward snorted, ran over to the back coat rack and came back with a black fedora. "Yeah, well, we aren't talking about my hair." He placed the hat on my head and stepped back. "Smooth your hair behind your ears a bit."

I took the hat off and slid the black mask on. I tucked my hair behind my ears as Edward instructed and replaced the fedora, tipping it in the front slightly. "Well?" I asked.

Edward raised an eyebrow. "Looks good." He nodded his head slightly in an approving manner. "Go get your girl." He smiled, and I felt Emmett clap his hand on my back.

"Right, my girl..." I took a deep breath before going out the door that led to the lobby. Was I really risking everything just to have one _possible_ night with Alice, just because Emmett's latest booty call said she wanted me?

I looked over at my reflection in one of the mirrors, and I almost didn't recognize myself. The fedora hid my hair enough that there was no proof that the wild blond curls existed. The mask distracted from my face, and Edward's coat fit perfectly.

He was right. Just because my name didn't have the money attached to it, I was of Hale blood. And dammit, if my cousin could own most of the men with her damn tits, I think I could manage a small crowd of two hundred with my charm.

I straightened my tie before making my way to the ballroom. Judging by the music, people were already in there.

I pulled the doors open, stepping inside with a purpose. Tonight, I was gonna get my girl.

----

APOV:

Oh my God, as far as birthday parties, this party was over the top. But, to be honest, I wasn't having as much fun as I thought I would. Many men and boys alike had approached me to dance, and I had even danced with a few, but I was bored.

I wanted something exciting, someone exciting, anything really. Party crashers? Nope, mom took care of those. Food poisoning? Lord knows that would _never_ happen here. If it weren't for the fact that I was sure my mom would rip me a new asshole for sitting, I would sit over in the corner and play on my iPhone. I wasn't even getting presents. What kind of fucked up birthday party is this?

I stood off to the side, watching as my best friend flirted up a storm to get us some drinks that didn't have a "virgin" title, and tried to smile politely at the people who would pass.

"The birthday girl should be dancing, not hiding like a wallflower," a voice said from behind me.

I chuckled as I glanced over my shoulder at the tall, dark stranger. "Well, I think dancing is in order whenever Prince Charming comes charging in, or when I am sufficiently inebriated, whichever comes first," I winked at him and faced forward again, biting my lip. He looked pretty cute.

"Pity... then, I suppose I would be out of the running, seeing as I didn't come charging in here," he mused.

I turned to him slightly before I looked him up and down. "Was that your way of asking a girl to dance?"

"No," he said with a crooked smile as he took my hand in his. "That was my way of getting you to face me." He placed a soft kiss across my knuckles. "Care to dance, Miss Brandon?" he asked.

I felt my knees get a little weak from his touch and his lips. _Wow, was I really this sexually deprived?_ "Sure, Mr...?" I gave him a small smile in hopes that he would give me his name in return as he smiled and led me out onto the dance floor.

"Whitlock," he said with a hint of pride to his voice as his eyes danced.

He spun me and then gathered me quite properly in his arms, his stance and posture perfect. "Where are you from? I've never heard of you," I tilted my head, trying to picture what he looked like without his mask on.

"Well, I was born in Texas, but I've lived in Washington all my life," he said with another smile as he lead me around the floor effortlessly.

"How is it I've never heard of you before?" I asked as I looked into his familiar blue eyes.

"My father's family isn't very well known in these parts," he answered.

"What about your mother's?" I heard the beat of one of my favorite songs start up and, as if he knew what I wanted, we quickened our steps and he spun me again before pulling me closer, his hand pressing against the small of my back as the other held my hand as if it were glass.

He nodded, "Yes, hers is well known here. The Hales, actually."

I looked at him curiously. She never talked about any cousins or anything that were nearby. "Rosalie Hale is my best friend," I informed him.

He nodded. "That she is. But you see," he said, spinning up quickly as he tightened his hold on me. "My mother, Lillian, was... frowned upon. Not surprising that you've never heard of me."

"Why was she frowned upon?" _Had she been like Rosalie?... Wait, Rosalie Lillian?_ I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"She didn't do what her parents wanted her to do," he answered.

I smiled at him. "So, she was like Rosalie then? Fooling around with the kitchen staff?" I winked at him.

He laughed and shook his head. "Not exactly. She fell in love with the stable hand. My father tended to the horses."

I felt my entire face turn to shock. "Jasper?" I whispered. I could see him chew his lip as he nodded. "Oh my God." I could feel my heart hammer in my chest. "What are you doing here?" I asked quietly as he continued to lead me around the floor in time with the beat.

He gave me a small smile. "I wanted to wish you a happy birthday."

I felt the flush rise to my cheeks. "Thank you. I'm sorry for asking, you're just..." _completely hot._ I finished in my head. God, I sound like Rosalie. He probably would think I'm some girl like her.

"I'm what?" he asked, tilting his head.

"Hot..." I mumbled. _And I'm an idiot with a high school crush._

He chuckled softly. "Thank you. Did I tell you that you look beautiful?"

"No." I smiled as I continued to stare at his chest and felt my ears get hot. _Crap, now I'm blushing._

I felt his hand move and gently push my chin up to look at him. "Good, because that word would seriously do you an injustice."

I looked into his eyes, and I swear my heart stopped. "I... I... I think I really like you," I stuttered out like an idiot.

He looked around as the song changed to another one. "Wanna get out of here?" he asked. I nodded quickly and looked around for Rose. Once I found her, I waved at her and pointed to the door, letting her know I was leaving.

He took my hand and led me out the doors, outside into the garden, which was decorated with white twinkle lights, which made it look absolutely romantic and beautiful. About halfway through, he stopped and faced me. "Happy birthday." One of his hands cupped my cheek and he carefully leaned down, hesitating for a moment before pressing his lips to mine. My knees nearly gave out from the emotion that stirred in me, and when he pulled away, I let out an audible sigh.

"Thank you," I whispered as my eyes fluttered open. He smiled at me, revealing a dimple in his left cheek, before he took my hand again and led me through the garden, toward the game room.

----

JPOV:

I could still taste her on my lips. I couldn't believe this was working. I thought for sure she was going to tell me I didn't belong at the dance, but no, once again, she proved me wrong.

I could feel my lip curl up as I remembered her calling me 'hot'. When we got into the game room, I flipped on the switch for the bar lights, knowing that they would give us enough light to see, but not enough for others to suspect someone in here.

"I hope you don't mind... It's the only place here tonight that no one is gonna be using," I explained as I locked the door to make sure that no one would barge in on us and shrugged out of the suit coat.

"It's fine," she smiled as she pulled the ornate feather mask off and set it on the bar. "Thank you."

"No problem," I smiled at her. _Damn, I was gonna look like fool now._ "So uh... now what?"

She reached up and pushed my mask up and removed the hat from my head. "Much better." She bit into her full bottom lip as she batted her eyes at me.

I smiled down at her, placing my hands on her hips. "Didn't like me hiding, eh?"

Her eyes fluttered for a moment, then she shook her head. "You're much too handsome for that."

"Handsome, huh?" I teased, pulling her closer to me. "Am I too handsome for another kiss?"

"Maybe..." her voice was rather breathless.

"Then tell me, Ms. Brandon... What can I do to be worthy of another kiss?" I asked her as we slowly walked toward one of the pool tables.

Her face went a deep pink color and she shrugged. "I dunno."

My eyebrow jumped up, curious as to what her thoughts were that made her blush. "I'm sure you can think of something."

She smiled slightly. "Oh, I can think of lots of things, ninety-nine percent of which are hardly appropriate." She winked slyly at me.

I bit into my lip. _I like inappropriate suggestions_. "Well, seeing as it is your birthday, I don't see the harm in asking for inappropriate wishes," I told her as we reached the pool table.

She seemed to consider something for a minute before she took a deep breath. "I wanna feel your hands on every part of my body." She looked up at my face.

I cupped her face in my hand, gently rubbing my thumb across her lower lip. "As you wish," I said softly as I watched her eyes flutter closed. I leaned down and kissed her, softly at first, but as my hand moved down her neck, she moaned a little and I took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. My tongue explored her mouth, tasting her and massaging her tongue.

I felt her hand touch mine, guiding it to her shoulder as she helped me push the strap down. I pulled away to watch as the white silk slid off her body, slowly exposing her to me.

I bit into my lip, letting my eyes travel every inch of the exposed skin of her breasts and torso. I trailed my finger tips along the lace waistband of her panties. I tilted my head when I realized she was wearing garters. _That shit is hot..._

My eyes traveled back up to her face as my hand slowly followed. She was chewing on her lip, watching me. I smirked at her as I cupped her breasts in my hands. "I'm gonna have fun with you, little lady," I teased as my thumbs grazed her nipples.

"I want you to," she responded breathlessly.

I moved my hands to her hips, picking her up and setting her on the table. I ran my hands down her outer thighs, her skin as smooth as the satin finish of her thigh-highs. I gripped her knees firmly, but gently enough that I knew I wouldn't hurt her as I pushed her legs apart.

I smirked again when I saw her bite into her bottom lip. "So, you want me to touch you everywhere..." I asked as I pressed my lips to her neck and ran a hand on the inside of her thigh.

"Yes," she breathed as I felt her hands tug at the front of my shirt.

I kissed and sucked her neck as my fingers teased her through her wet panties. "Even here?" I whispered as I rubbed her through the lace.

"Oh God..." she moaned quietly as her head lolled back. "Yes, please."

I helped lay her back, kissing and nipping at her flesh as my lips moved their way to her breast, as I pushed the lace to the side and slowly drug my fingertip along her folds. I traced circles around her nipple with my tongue as I gently rubbed her clit in circles.

She moaned as she bucked against my hand, and I took her nipple between my teeth, gently tugging on it. She moaned loudly and tangled her fingers into my hair as I plunged my finger into her tight warmth. She was so ready for me that it took everything in me not to rip my pants off and just fuck her into the table.

I took turns lavishing each breast with my mouth as I slid another finger into her, pumping it in and out quickly, while she took turns moaning out my name and taking the Lord's in vain.

Deciding that I wanted to taste her, I licked my way down her body. I watched her as I removed my fingers from her, chuckling when I heard her whine in protest at their removal. I kissed the exposed skin above her panties before slowly pulling them off, careful to leave the thigh-highs on.

Once I removed the lace from her, I kissed my way back up her leg. I could feel her tense up as I got closer to my goal. "Relax, Ali..." I said softly as my hands massaged the flesh of her thighs. I kissed her lower lips softly, hearing her inhale deeply. _Interesting._

I flattened my tongue against her, licking the juices from her. _Damn, this shit is better than honey_. I used my fingers to expose her to my mouth, slowly dipping the tip of my tongue inside and dragging upwards. She exhaled in a breathy moan as my tongue caressed her clit.

Repeating the rhythm of licking and teasing her clit, I pushed my middle and ring finger into her, pumping in sync with the movements of my tongue.

I sucked her clit into my mouth, making her buck her hips into my face as she moaned my name in the sexiest voice I had ever heard.

Feeling smug, I switched it up, using my thumb to tease her clit as I plunged my tongue into her, twisting and twirling, fast and deep.

I felt her hand in my hair, holding me to her as she started to move her hips in rhythm with my thrusts. Fuck, I want to bury myself in her. _Now_.

I hummed at my own thoughts, just imagining how tight her pussy would be around my throbbing cock. I bet that shit felt great. I felt her tug on my hair, pulling me away from her sweet pussy. I smiled at her, licking my lips. "Do you have a new wish?"

"Please, fuck me, please?" she whimpered. _Yes ma'am!_ I fist pumped in my head as I took her hands and pulled her up.

"Make your fine ass comfortable on the couch," I told her between kissing her. "I'll be right back." I had to find a fucking condom.

No sooner than I had the thought, I remembered that six months ago, Dr. Cullen and his wife went on a tangent about the sexual activities of the youth of America and donated condom boxes to the club. These sleek mother fuckers were out in obvious spots, but you never would have thought it would house over fifty rubbers.

I watched as Alice hopped off the table and ran toward the stairs, where the lounge loft was. I absentmindedly rubbed my dick through my trousers as I watched her firm little ass bounce up the stairs.

_Oh fuck, I need her,_ I groaned internally as I pulled myself towards the bar. I found the black box on the end and quickly snagged a condom out of it. I looked down at my hand and the two foil wrappers. _Heh, two for one_.

I shoved them into my pants pocket before heading toward the stairs, unbuttoning what buttons were still intact as I took the steps two at a time.

As I shrugged out of the shirt, I found her reclining on the couch, one foot planted on the ground as the other was on the couch, giving me an excellent view of where my cock wanted to be.

"You're fucking hot," I told her, my accent strong as the lust in my voice showed.

"So are you," she purred, looking me up and down before slowly licking her bottom lip. "And not nearly naked enough."

"Wanna help me here?" I asked her as I reached in my pocket. She smirked at me, then stood up and closed the distance between us before she quickly dropped to her knees in front of me, her eyes never leaving mine as she unbuckled my belt.

I bet my lip, fighting the impulse to tell her to suck me off while she was down there. I pulled the condom out of the pocket as she tugged my boxers and pants down. My eyes widened as her tongue darted out of her mouth and her hand wrapped around my cock. I felt her tongue drag along the underside of my cock before her lips encircled the head of it, her tongue swirling around before releasing with me 'pop'.

_Fucking tease..._ I took her hands in mine, pulling her up along my body, capturing her lips with mine. I kissed her hungrily and she returned it with equal amounts.

"I want you," I told her, looking into her eyes when I pulled away.

She turned and walked toward the couch before she looked at me over her shoulder. "Come get me then."

_She's such a naughty minx_, I thought with a smile as I watched her.

I joined her on the couch as I took the condom out of the wrapper and covered up. I never do this shit without a glove. I've learned that some of these girls like to get you in trouble that way.

_Fuck, Jazz, don't think about that now._

I looked over at Alice, biting her lip as she watched my hand on my cock. I rubbed myself again, giving her a show. "Hop on, baby," I told her.

She moved, straddling herself over me, her hands on either side of my head as she looked down at me through hooded eyes. _Fuck, this chick was the very image of a sex pot.  
_  
She leaned down, kissing me as she lowered herself onto me, both of us moaning into the kiss as my dick was surrounded by her tight pussy.

I placed my hands on her hips, guiding her as her hips rolled into mine.

"Damn... so good..." I moaned when she pulled her lips from mine, her movement going faster as she adjusted to the size of me.

My hands slid around to her ass, grabbing her cheeks and squeezing them, bucking my hips up into her, driving myself deeper. She arched her back, pulling herself almost off of me before impaling herself on me.

I moved a hand to her neck, cupping it before dragging it down her chest. I could feel her heart racing in rhythm with our movement, fast and steady.

Her moans became pants as she increased her movements. I could feel her tightening around me. I leaned forward, licking her nipple before capturing it in my mouth, where I tugged again with my teeth.

"Fuck!" I heard her shout as she found the release she was looking for. I looked up at her, watching her face as the ecstasy washed over her. Her face flushed, the long dark lashes fanned across her cheeks as her moans became breathy pants through her parted, swollen lips.

I pulled away resting my head on the back of the couch as we continued to move. "Time to switch," I told her. If she thought this was good, wait till she tried what I had in mind.

She nodded, moving herself off of me. I told her to lean against the arm of the couch, moving myself as she did as I told her. I moved behind her, kissing her back and shoulder blades as I positioned myself at her entrance.

"Let me know if it's too much," I told her before kissing the crook of her neck. She nodded in response and pushed her ass toward me.

I grabbed her hips and pulled her toward me as I thrust into her, harder and deeper than before. She moaned loudly as I pounded into her. The sound of our bodies smacking together mixed with the moans and curses we were uttering echoed in the air.

She pushed herself up on the arm of the couch, using her hands as support as I continued my thrusts, pulling completely out of her before slamming back in.

"I love fucking you," I told her through clenched teeth, trying my best to get her off at least one more time before I lost it.

I leaned over her, kissing her my way from her shoulder to her neck. "So good..." I whispered, "fucking... perfect." I bit onto her ear, keeping myself from finishing that statement.

I felt her hand reach around to my head, her fingers weaving themselves in my hair as her body trembled against me. I released her ear, kissing where I bit her as her walls tightened around me again. Moving my lips down her jaw, my hand moved down the front of her body, reaching where we were joined. I pinched her clit, causing her to scream profanities as she collapsed against the arm rest, my own orgasm following her, as I gave one final thrust.

----

APOV:

I think I just got fucked stupid by the very delicious pool boy. I looked over my shoulder at him and watched him try to slow his breathing as he held me tight to him, his eyes closed, his lips full and red. I closed my eyes, completely content with never, ever moving from this place.

His touch made me feel alive and wanted, his words made me feel desired and the way he looked at me sent a shiver down my spine. I felt him move slightly and heard him pant as I reluctantly released him. I reopened my eyes to look around and found him staring at me.

"What?" I asked, confused as to what I had done.

He smiled at me and shook his head. "Nothing."

I leaned towards him and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "I think that's my favorite birthday present ever."

"I'm glad I could give it you," he said softly before giving me another kiss.

I felt my heart start to slam against my ribs as I thought about this being a one night stand. I wasn't that kind of girl. Then again, I was only eighteen, so who knew what kind of girl I was. I rolled so I was facing him and tangled my fingers into his golden locks. "Can we do this again?" I asked quietly, not meeting his eyes.

"You want this again?" he asked, surprise coloring his voice.

I laughed a little and looked up at his flawless face, noticing the bit of manly stubble that was beginning to show. "Well, maybe not exactly this, but..." I shrugged and looked down again. "I wouldn't mind having you again."

I felt his finger under my chin as he lifted my face to look at him. "Next time, we do it in a bed. Don't care if it's yours or mine. There's just more room there," he said with a wink.

I giggled shamelessly and hugged him, reveling in our naked bodies being close together. "I agree."

He moved his hand to the back of my neck, pushing the hair off my shoulders. "Can we do other things besides fuck?" he asked softly, almost like he was afraid of the possible rejection to his question.

I blushed a little. "Well, of course... but do you mind me asking what?"

He shrugged. "Maybe I could take you to the movies out of town or on picnics... you know, dates."

_Ohmygodohmygodohmygod._ I tried my best to not do any sort of happy dance outside of my head. "You wanna take me on dates?" _That's a stupid question, Alice.  
_  
He gave me a crooked smile and nodded. "Yes, ma'am. If you'd be willing to go out with me..."

I seriously thought about it for a minute. My mother would hate this, loathe it, abhor it even. But he was probably the most genuine person I had ever met, and I knew it. Still, I had to know. "What's in it for you?" I asked cautiously, hoping that I didn't offend him.

"You," he said with a small smile. "I would understand if you wanted to keep it secret. Just know that I ain't the kind of guy to fuck around behind your back."

I blushed scarlet. _Of course he knew._ "Sure, Jasper. I would like that." I smiled at him and pressed my lips to his again.

"Happy Birthday, Alice," he said against my lips before kissing me passionately again.

* * *

End note: feed our addiction and review!


End file.
